


Heart by heart

by MoiraShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bleur, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: HPDH. A moment between Bill and Fleur during their wedding.





	Heart by heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first FleurxBill. Enjoy and, leave comments and kudos

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That can see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

**Demi Lovato-Heart by heart**

Fleur stared at Bill, now her husband, with her blue eyes shinning at that magical moment. Although with the war and the losses, they had done it, stayed alive for that moment and a beautiful smile appeared on her lips, seeing the redhead give her a smile, full of love, lightening his face and his scars, made by Greyback, while he reached out her hand, for their first dance as a couple.

Everybody in the tent was watching the couple that now was going to its middle, the white train of Fleur's dress trailing behind her, being illuminated by the enormous golden balloons over then and Bill put one hand around her waist, while she put hers on his shoulder.

"Je t'aime Bill..." Fleur whispered in french, staring at the dark eyes of her husband, smiling at the perfection of that moment, while Bill led them in the waltz, his hand caressing her waist gently, listening to her voice. "Because you see me through."

His eyes never left hers, as if there was only her there in the tent, while he led her in a spin. But it was a different kind of stare, it was love, she thought while she stared at the man in his dark purple wedding clothes, handsome with his orange hair, longer than normal, and not a fixated stare like most part of men would give her as she was part Veela.

He saw her for who she was, not only because her extraordinary beauty, almost supernatural, but her brains, stubbornness, big heart and it was one of the reasons why she had fallen in love with him. Bill seemed immune to her Veela charms, he knew her heart and then, as if he really knew her heart and thoughts, he said, her voice full of love:

"I love you, , and everything that is in your heart, that makes you the woman I fell in love so intensely." And he leaned his forehead against hers, leaving only inches between their lips, their breathes accelerated and he stared at the woman, seeing her eyes shinning with happy tears at his words.

Fleur was the most beautiful woman in the tent, in her white dress with black laces in the shape of two birds, her silvery-blonde hair shinning under the thousand lights there, but what made her even more beautiful and special to Bill was the fact that she hadn't given up on them after the attack, saying yes to him in the altar and, the way she looked at him, as if there was only him there. Fleur was a fantastic woman and, his wife now.

"Bill... She released her hand from his, raising it to the scars on his cheek, caressing them gently, feeling her heart beat faster with the sigh that left his lips, happy, and he closed her eyes for a moment, while they slowed their movements, until the were barely moving into place.

"Doesn't matter what happen, we'll always be together m love, my heart will always beat for you." Bill whispered, opening his eyes, his voice full of love, knowing that with the war, anything could happen, but even the war couldn't take away the love they had for each other and Fleur nodded.

"' _Earts_ , bodies and souls, mon amour..." She promised fervently, knowing the war was going to be hard but, they'd be together, loving each other all the way and working for a better place and he smiled, closing the distant between them, kissing.

The guests clapped, but it hadn't been loud enough to cover Fred and Geroge's whistles, but the couple wasn't paying attention, while the other couples started to walk toward the dance floor too. Bill's hands went to Fleur's back, bringing his wife to his chest while his lips pressed against her, feeling its smile and softness, while Fleur raised one hand and placed it on his chest, above his heart and parting her lips for his tongue.

When they broke the kiss to breath, their faces lightly flushed, the couple smiled, breaking the embrace for a moment, joining their hands in the small space left between them while staring at each other and Bill saw the glow of her skin, from her Veela's side when feeling strong emotions and he whispered:

"I love you, my wife.

"Love you too, mon couer." She told him radiantly at his words, she was his wife now and they smiled, while leaving the dance floor.


End file.
